


Together Always: Year One

by orphan_account



Series: Together Always: Years One-Six [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is completely ignored by most people in favor of his brother, Gavin Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived'. That stops the second he lays eyes on Draco Malfoy. The boy had and air of superiority but Harry could see how scared he is. But why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ~~~~~ means the POV is changing. I didn't want to confuse anyone. It starts in Draco's POV.
> 
> I am sorry but I change from first person to third at some point. I usually write better in third and I was trying to venture. Can't teach an old dog new tricks I guess.

Draco, the strange kid he was, decided that his father would be an amazing actor. No one would want to work with him because he was rude and demanding but he would never miss a step. Thousands of people watch their family 24/7 and never once has anyone seen them. They never saw the dilushioned bruises on Draco and Narcissa. They didn't see the tears on heir faces while they held each other and cleaned up the blood. They didn't watch as Draco constantly studied so he could one day save his mother from this fate. But one day, Draco finally felt seen. The Malfoy family walked in the crowd, no one daring to look for too long so as to avoid Lucius Malfoy's wrath. Draco envied the cowards. Finally, he was allowed to roam freely. He was told to get his robes and then wait for his mother. He walked into Madam Malkin's and was immediately noticed. He felt the urge to crawl into himself but resisted. The Potter and Weasley families were crowding the store and he had just happened to knock into Gavin Potter and Ron Weasley upon entering the shop. Just his luck that he knocked into some of the biggest prats in the wizarding world. 

"Watch where you're going Deatheater. Did your father send you to find for followers for He Who Must Not Be Named?" Gavin Potter, a rather boring looking jock, called to him as he walked away. When he made it to Madam Malkin she ushered him onto a platform across from a small boy, not that Draco wasn't a small boy, with stunning emerald eyes that shone behind old glasses. 

"Um I'm sorry about my brother. He's a prat but don't tell him I said that or I'll 'lose' my broom again." The boy's voice was soft and quiet but Draco would swear it was the loudest in the room. "I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

"Slytherin is the house that my father wants me to get into but I think I would do better in Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw as well. But my father keeps saying I should try for Gryffindor. That's probably why he likes my brother more."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two boys had a wonderful conversation that continued while Draco waited for his mother. Little did they know the adult Potter's heard the first part of the conversation and hated James Potter more than they already did. Lily made a note to finish the divorce papers as soon as possible and James made a note to try to spend more time with Harry, a note he would not follow up on in time. Lily made her way the the boys that were standing with Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Hello. Want to introduce me to your new friends Harry?" She smiled at the boys and Narcissa. 

"oh. Draco this is my mom, Lily Potter, mom, this is Draco Malfoy and his mom Narcissa." 

"Very nice to meet you both." Lily said nicely while putting a hand in Harry's beautiful black hair. 

"I believe your father is waiting for us Draco. But it was pleasant meeting you. Maybe we will see more of each other." Narcissa said politely. 

Draco suddenly had his arms full. Harry was hugging him. Draco relaxed into the touch and hugged him back, an action that stunned Narcissa. 

"Promise to be friends?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. 

"I promise." Draco was scared to say such a thing to a person he met just two hours ago but with Harry, everything felt okay. He was almost whole.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Malfoy's walked away, Harry asked his mother a familiar question. "Can we go to the bookstore?"

Sadly, this was the last time the boys met until September 1st, 1991. Harry walked close to his mother, knowing that she would be the thing he missed the most while at school. They crossed the border to the platform and James went with Gavin, after a quick wave to Harry, to find the Weasley's. Harry jumped into his mother's arms and she caught him with a laugh and squeezed him to her. 

"I'm going to miss you Harry. Remember to owl me every night. Brush your teeth, wash your ears, ignore your brother, and say hi to Severus for me. Oh, I'm rambling. I just love you so much Raven."

Harry laughed. "No need to worry mom. I already made my first friend and I have experience ignoring Gavin. Of course I will write you. I can't believe how scary this actually is. I have all the nooks I need for the next two months and then I can hit the library."

"Speaking of your new friend, isn't that him there?" Lily asked, spotting white blonde hair.

"Draco!" Harry said excitedly. The boy turned and his grey eyes met Harry's green. The blonde smiled broadly and beckoned the two Potters towards him and his mother. 

"Hey Harry. My father had to leave for a business meeting. Are you ready? We should get a compartment." Draco said excitedly. They may not have seen each other but their owls had been very busy. 

The two boys kissed their mothers goodbye and climbed onto the train. They made sure to get the compartment in the back to hide from others. They both had a lot of experience in that area. 

The compartment had been film of laughing and yelling from the two normally quiet boys. About halfway through the ride, the train door opened. In the door way stood a girl. She had bushy brown hair and front teeth that were a tad bit too long. She stood very straight and her smile was too polite. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger and me and Neville are trying to find a toad. Have you seen one?" 

"No we have not. But I don't think it is a big deal. When we get off the train, the house elves will search it for any missing animals or students to ensure that nothing and no one goes missing." Draco answered knowledgeably. 

"Did you hear that Neville? Trevor is going to be just fine." The girl said, probably speaking to the boy with the lost toad. He looked into the compartment from behind the door, tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you. Everyone else just laughed at me for having a toad. Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" The sniffling boy had earned Harry's empathy and so he allowed him to join them. Draco and Harry moved to sit next to each other and Neville sat across from them.

Hermione started to turn around before Draco called to her. "Where are you going? You helped Neville as well. You didn't think we would ignore you, did you?" 

"Usually no one pays much attention to me." Hermione said bashfully, hesitantly taking the seat across from Draco. 

"Me neither." Harry, Draco, and Neville all said this at the same time. At that moment a friendship formed that would last more than a lifetime.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the boats were definitely not the best, but when Harry got his first look at the place, he thought the journey was worth it. Of course, he didn't ooh and aah like everyone else. He thought it made them sound like idiots. But there was a better sight that no one else had noticed. Draco Malfoy sat next to him. His hair had gotten messed up in the wind and was now touching his long eyelashes. His normally grey eyes had become a deeper shade with wonder. His black robes made his skin look porcelain. Harry immediately snapped out of his reverie at a shout to duck. Soon afterwards he was walking up the steps to Hogwarts next to his three new friends.


End file.
